Trapped in Darkness
by Baby.BooLoVeYa2
Summary: The days of Lock Down are now over and done with. Everyone should be safe right? Of course not, Dr. Blue has some unfinished business with Rocky & it doesn't look good for the young lady. In Trapped in Darkness Rocky will face abandonment, emotional & physical scaring. Everything seems to be ripping away at the seams. Can CeCe find out what's wrong or will she lose the love instead


Epilogue

_After the days of Lock Down_

**CeCe's P.O.V.:**

It's been a month now since I've touched or spoken to Rocky. I don't know what happened to her. I mean we were perfectly fine when we had came to the hospital and then out of no where things just… I don't even know anymore. Something happened while we were in the hospital. It happened so quickly and so suddenly that even now I can't wrap my mind around it.

_Flashback:_

Right after I was released from the hospital the same time Rocky was released I saw her walking out with Ty and her dad. I called out to her but she froze as her father and Ty continued walking but before her father walked out he glanced back and I watched Rocky shake and drop her head. Mr. Blue and Ty continued to leave and I was left with Rocky.

"What was that all about Rocky? I thought you said your dad was behind all of this." She still hadn't said anything and I grew worried. "Rocky? Why haven't you gone to the police? What's wrong?"

"We need to break up CeCe." What? "All of this was a mistake. None of this was suppose to happen. I don't love you and I never did. I would never be a dyke just like you. I had every right to get hurt today. I don't ever want you to touch me, to speak to me not even _look_ at me. Understand?" Rocky didn't even look at me but I knew she felt me crying and that my eyes were boring into her back. How could she say that? After everything we've been through. "Goodbye CeCe." Then she just walked away leaving me speechless, crying my eyes out, in the middle of the waiting room of a hospital.

"CeCe… Let's get you home.

_End of Flashback:_

My mom had told me that she had tried to check on Rocky while she was in the hospital but apparently Mr. Blue had denied any visitation from anyone other than Ty and himself. During the same time Rocky and I were being treated apparently Rocky's mom came in. My mom had been called in to investigate with her task force and found her in her and Mr. Blue's room hanging from the ceiling fan. Based on the suicide note they could only assume it was suicide obviously. However, the note had stated that she couldn't live knowing she had a gay daughter but I remember her supporting Rocky and I throughout the whole relationship but there was no proof of it.

Rocky's mother passed away about three days before Rocky and I got out. It was tragic because I heard Rocky got to visit her before she had died with her dad and Ty. Deuce had texted me saying that they stayed in there and watched her take her last few breaths. I ruled that Rocky had blamed everything on herself for had happened to her mother and if my hunch was correct her dad might have been feeding her the same thoughts.

Since Ty graduated this year he moved out as fast as he could not even looking back to see his sister watch him leave to say goodbye. He left a note to everyone stating that he just needed to leave and that he wasn't planning on coming back.

At school it was just me, Deuce, Michelle and Nicole because well Rocky isolated herself. She fell asleep in classes, she even ditched class sometimes, at times she didn't even come to school. Just like today she wasn't here and no one knew where she was. She changed…

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I groaned, my head was pounding, my body ached, my head felt light headed. I looked around and found myself on the floor of my living room and groaned out again. I slowly began to get up not wanting to stay where I was left the night before and limped to my room. I closed and locked in even when I knew _he _wasn't home. I again limed across the room and lost balance as I felt a sharp pain shock through my whole body and I slam into my full body mirror breaking it. I gasp at the pain of something sticking into my left arm and look down to see a shard of glass punctured through. I bite my lip and I straighten myself up and slowly pull it out, gasping and whimpering as it slides out. Once I get it out I look down to see more shards of glass and sigh knowing I would have to clean it up. I look back up at my broken reflection both literally and emotionally. I see the bruises painted on my entire body, the gash on my right eye, the black eye, the gigantic hand print on my neck, the swelling of my cheek, the battered clothing I wore, _everything he had done to me_. I hadn't cried. No, I haven't cried in a month, I ran out of tears. I started crying since I broke up with CeCe and got home that day to receive my recommended treatment from the doctor of the household.

First few days were isolation. I was stuffed into the room my mother had hung herself with a copy of the note that she left and a noose that was hanging from the ceiling fan. At the time I could still imagine her body hanging from it flashing there every once in a while. It was dark the only light in there was a lamp that grew dimmer and dimmer as the time passed which I couldn't know because there was no clock, the windows were blocked by nailed in plywood and I was actually starved for those moments that I was in there. I only had water and that's what I had survived off of. I never got to take a shower. I was left to my thoughts, the darkness, the silence, the words of my mother's suicide note, the actual place she hung herself because of me. When my father finally had unlocked the door and opened it I had literally sped crawled out of the room finding a corner in the living room to shutter in, rocking back and forth. I felt broken and I watched as Ty sat shaking on the couch. Once he made eye contact with me he got up walked to the door and watched him walk out with the bags that he had already packed, that I didn't even notice was there, and left for good.

After that it was beating after beating, days where he'd tie me to a chair and just yell at me. Interrogating me as if I was the criminal, stating I was the cause of my mother's death. I was the one to blame, I was the reason Ty left, I was the reason people got hurt, I was the cause of all the problem and pain, I was the reason mom died, I was the reason of every horrible possible thing in this world… and I believed him. I believed every word. During the beatings he'd tell me how worthless I am, how unimportant I was, how evil I was, how I deserved every bit of pain and treatment he was giving me. I believed him, I took it, I let him and I always will. I remember one day he tried something different, something that scared me for life.

_Flashback:_

"I am worthless, I am nothing, I am the cause of my mother's death, I am the cause of Ty leaving, I am evil, I am the Devil's Child… I…" I bit my lip not wanting to scream. If I screamed it would only get worse; but then I felt and even sharper sting and I couldn't help but scream then it had gotten worse and I bit my lip again. "I'm sorry sir." The thick leather whip hit me again and this time I couldn't help but grip onto the frame of the mirror. I looked back up at my reflection and I see the tear stained face. This was something new and I didn't like it at all. I don't like where it's heading to; _he _had been drinking and this time he had friends with him.

"You know Curtis, your girl isn't half bad. I would love to see what she could do in a bed room." I felt a sting on my left butt cheek and I let more tears fall from my eyes. I look down my reflection and find myself bare yet covered in bruises and cuts from where they had hit me, roughly grabbed me and whipped me. They had all taken a piece of my clothing as a 'prize' and I was left with nothing and my father and suggested the idea.

"Well Bob, Marcus, Jay." Those were his 'boys'; the friend's mom never knew he had. They weren't from work at the hospital. These were his drug and prostitute business partners. "We have a new employee BUT I think you guys may need to break the bitch in." I felt a yank on my hair and I looked up to see three puke ugly men starring at me with hungry eyes.

"I think we can handle that, right boys?" I gulped. They… they weren't planning on taking me all at once were they? They couldn't possibly…

"Awww little girl is scared that we're going to break her. Well to answer that," I felt a man's breath on my ear, "We are. We like to make the big man happy with us so we don't end up like… Well you know." He bit my ear and from then on they did things I never want to think of ever again. The pain, the force, the way the tied me up and mercilessly 'claim' me. My father videotaped the whole thing saying that it would make a great product for business. Then I blacked out and woke up in my room the next morning.

_End of Flashback_

In my opinion it was great product of evidence. However, they broke me that night. From then on I was their bitch, their slave. I did whatever they all had told me to do. I was given rules after that, a schedule for when they would each individually arrive at the apartment to give me different tasks and duties. Giving me lack of sleep, or time to do homework, heck I don't even go to school.

Speaking about school what time is it? I look over at my clock and see that it is 12:35pm. Nope no school today, besides I don't even think I'm in any condition today. I look over at the schedule I had today and I groaned seeing the words 'Special Day'. I had my 'special' beating from my father last night and they always threw in a 'Special Day' when they want to be especially cruel to me. I limped to my bed and achingly laid on my back and let sleep take me away. Maybe I'll pass away in my sleep. No… Now that was all wishful thinking. My dreams started to take me away to another land, where I was happy again… With Ty, my mom, CeCe… Oh CeCe… I miss her… Too bad I'm…

_TRAPPED IN DARKNESS…._

**So there you go! I bring you the sequel to Lock Down: **_**Trapped in Darkness**_**! Hope you guys enjoyed it **


End file.
